The Car Equation
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Requested by Blitz. Randall finally has his permit! But when Mike offers to teach him how drive, something goes terribly wrong...


The Car Equation

Randall "Randy" Boggs thought getting his permit was the closest thing to getting freedom. Sure being at college as one thing when you're fifteen, but getting your license was a sign that you didn't need anyone to help you to your destinations, that you choose what to listen on the radio, and to get your own car. He did remember his parents almost getting into a head on collision when a young adult monster didn't stop at a red light and almost hit them. He swallowed as he looked at the permit in his hands.

"O-okay… I got my permit… n-now what do I do?"

He adjusted his glasses as he made his way back to Monsters University. The bus trip wasn't so bad. Though he did think that it would be easier to drive back to the university then taking the bus like he normally did. After getting off at his stop he went straight to his dorm. He sighed and fell onto his bed. He needed to balance a way to still get his driving time with his parents and still be able to be on campus to continue with his studies. He looked at the card in his hands.

"I did it…" he told himself. "I got my permit. Maybe if I'm lucky, my parents will be able to come and give me a few lessons…or my uncle… if he's not in jail."

Randall sat his permit on his desk and opened his laptop, getting started on his assignments for his classes. He was pleased to have some alone time without of his roommate bothering him. He actually didn't mind his roommate/best friend when he was there, but the alone time was nice.

"Let's see… history on cobwebs… three book sources and two internet sources. Ha! This is should be a snap!"

He started pulling out his books and typing on the computer, having an extra set of hands could be very useful. He pulled off his glasses. He's been trying his best to lose his "nerdy" appearance so that he would be able to appear less intelligent. He looked over at his hand to see that it was invisible. He sighed. He could never control it. Turning invisible was a way to hide, to escape, to make sure that no one could hurt him. He wanted to control it, but he hadn't learned how. He jumped when he heard the door open and slam shut.

"Hey Randy! You'll never guess what happened to me!"

He turned to see his friend Mike Wazowski. The small round Cyclops had went up to the easily frightened invisible reptile. Randall turned visible.

"What happened? Nothing bad I hope?"

"No. But checked it out!"

Mike held up a new video game. Randall sighed. He wasn't normally interested in that kind of thing. He preferred to read, not indulge something that could rot your mind. The young reptile let out a crooked smile.

"It's uh…nice game… i-it's not going to interfere with our studies…right?"

"Of course not! So what about you?"

"Well I finally got my permit today. I was planning on making a call later to set up a schedule to start drivers' Ed, and to meet with my parents so I can get my hours in."

"Why would you need that? I can do it! I have a car."

Randall gulped. He wasn't so sure if he should. He looked at his drivers' manual and back at the grinning one-eyed monster. He was about to say something but hesitated. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, but he didn't want to jeopardize anything that could be illegal or end up getting them kicked out of college. He was twirling his glasses in his hands, unsure what to do.

"I don't know Mike… I-Isn't it the parent's job to get in the hours?"

"No, you just need someone with a license, and I have a license. Don't worry, I'm a great driver! I'll teach you everything you need to know!" He pulled the glasses wearing monster into a side hug, "Stick with me and you'll be a great driver in no time!"

Randall hesitated. He knew that he had to get his hours in, but he also didn't want to bother his parents for a several hour drive. He nodded. He hoped his friend was right. He didn't want anything to happen. He reluctantly nodded. Mike jumped up, and spun Randall around.

"Let's go!"

"Now?" Randall quivered. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to drive now. What if something happened? What if they get into an accident? "B-but Mike I don't think…"

He didn't get to finish because Mike had pulled him out of the room and out of campus to his car. Randall tried to get his friend to stop. But his protests were unheard. Mike went over to red convertible, pulled out his keys and unlocked his car. He tossed them to the unsuspecting reptile.

"You're driving."

"Wh-what? B-but Mike! I-I-I d-don't…"

Again, he was ignored once again and Mike slipped into the passenger side. Randall sighed and got into the drivers' seat. He adjusted the seat and mirror. He buckled the seat belt and put in the key. He turned the car on and gulped.

"Wh-what do I do know?"

"Look for cars coming, turn on the turn signal and pull out. Hands on the wheel, and keep your speed constant."

Randall nodded. He pulled out and looked at the speed limit, making sure he stayed at that speed. He tried his best to make sure that he did everything right. While he was driving, Mike made sure that Randall needed to know and talking about college, classes and the fraternities. Randall just nodded, making sure that he did nothing to distract him from the road. Randall's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Come on Randall, say something! You haven't spoken one word since you got into the car!"

"I just don't want to make a mistake… what if I drive past a stop sign? O-or accidently turn into the next lane? Or run over someone?"

"Don't worry, just listen to me."

Randall stopped at a red light. He sighed and looked over at his friend.

"I don't know why you didn't join my group Randy, you could've have fun."

"Mike, it's not like I didn't want to, but I need a chance in my life. I don't want to be the same geek I was in high school. Joining ROR is a big deal for me. It's a step into a new light. Can't you understand that?"

"Sure, if you want be with those jerks more than your best friend,"

"Mike, I'm not joining them just to spite you, I'm doing it to change my life! I need this Mike! You're my friend, and I'll be there for you, but I also need this for me. Can't you understand that?"

The light turned green and he started driving. He didn't get to see a car that didn't bother to stop at the red light. The car crashed into their side, causing them to start flipping over. The two teenaged monsters screamed. Metal was falling off, caving in, and glass breaking. The air bags went off, causing Randall to scream in agony as the bag cracked the bone in his arm. Glass cut the passengers in the car as it finally stopped. The two college monsters groaned in pain.

"Are we dead?" Mike asked.

"N-no…dead people can't feel pain…" The young reptile moaned as he opened his eyes. "At least…I don't think…"

Before the two monsters could comprehend what was going on next, the felt themselves being pulled out of the car. They groaned in pain. They were fine for the most part, other than Randall's broken arm. Randall winced when he heard his friend yell.

"My car! My beautiful, beautiful car! Oh she's ruined! Destroyed! Oh she looks awful!"

Randall frowned and shook his head. He felt awful… but there was nothing could do what's done is done. He looked at the car and shivered. Suddenly it exploded, causing them to cry out in fear, and for Mike, misery. Car parts flew into unknown directions. Randall nearly fainted. Another minute longer and _they _would've been in that! He vowed to never drive again.

**10 years later**

Work was awful. Randall sighed as he walked out the doors. He was glad that it was over. No Waternoose, no Fungus, no Mike and no Sullivan! He heard the roar of a distant thunder and growled as heavy rain started to pour on him. He hated his life. He growled and started walking. He hated rain, he hated his life, he hated being around his co-workers!

"Hey Randall!"

Randall stopped and looked for who called him; he saw his jelly-bean shaped assistant wave at him from a blue car. The lizard monster groaned. He just wanted to get home!

"Do you need a ride sir?"

Randall looked at him, then the car, to the road and back at Fungus. He groaned. He didn't want to ride in a car (let alone be in one to begin with) but he didn't want to walk in the rain.

"Uh…yea…"

He hesitantly got in. Silently begging that Fungus would be a better driver than Mike. He shuddered at the memory of the one-eyed monster driving like a maniac. He didn't want to go through that again. The car trip was spent in quiet…well on Randall's side at least. Fungus was chatting up a storm, much to his scaring partner dissent. He was relieved to see the ratty apartment complex that he lived in. He opened the door and climbed out.

"See you tomorrow sir! If you'd like, I-I-I could pick you up."

Randall winced and looked at him.

"N-no… I'll be fine…uh…thanks for the ride Fungus."

"Anytime sir!"

Fungus drove off, causing Randall to be glad that he was gone. He went up to his apartment. He never wanted to be in a car again. Nothing good came from driving…ever.


End file.
